


Mirrors

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Midzel Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Her highness is not a morning person.





	

As the dawn broke, Zelda woke up from her slumber.

Many assumed that because of her appearances in court and in her throne room, she always went to bed and arose immaculate and pristine.

Fools and liars one and all!

This wretched heat wave was making sleep more of a slog than actual rest.

She yawned loudly, mouth wide, eyes bleary, hair disheveled, and night gown a wrinkled mess.

As she took a seat in front of her armoire, she had to squint to take a look at whatever it was that stared back at her in the mirror.

When her vision cleared, she frowned and wrinkled her nose in digust. Swamp witches looked better than she did at the moment.

She yawned a most undignified yawn and stretched herself to get the knots out of her back.

“Morning, Sunshine,” chirped the mischievous and playful voice of the only person she would ever allow in her bedroom as she was in such a state.

“G'morning, Midna,” she mumbled with a smile as she reached for her comb as the Twili in question emerged from the shadows.

“My, my,” she chuckled as she took her place behind Zelda to observe her in the mirror, “her highness is definitely not a morning person.”

“That is putting it quite mildly,” she answered as she stroked the brush into her excessively long hair and winced when it hit and rectified the split ends. “In addition, it does not help to have to deal with ambassadors who wish to meet for trade agreements before breakfast.”

Midna frowned. “Surely you jest! How rude of them! Waking her highness with their silly promises of coin and lucre when there are delicious pastries to be had!” The Twili queen ranted about this and that, flourishing her cape as she made grand statements about the virtues of sugured scones and sweet breads.

“And fruits,” Zelda added with a small smile as she reached for a ribbon she would tie into her hair. When she was younger, her maids would have done this, however, she was more than capable of doing her own hair, despite the time it would take.

“May I?” Midna asked as she gestured to the waterfall of brown hair that hung to the ground.

Zelda’s smile grew as she turned to the Queen of Twilight, who had earned her trust and love and nodded. “If you would please.” Normally, her pride would not allow anyone else to do this, however, she would always make an exception with Midna.

The Twili cheered quietly and took other strip of cloth. She then whispered an incantation to the fabric and it began to glow. By itself, the strip weaved through her hair from the bottom, up. Within seconds, Zelda hair had been rendered a perfect braid, which shone with Twili symbols to keep it organized.

With her hair done, she noted. “I should consider myself most fortunate to have earned the love of a Queen who uses magic for anything and everything.”

Midna shrugged. “Our ancestors were so inundated with magic that they may as well have used it like that.”

She stood up and took Midna’s hand, noting the glowing green indentation in her hand that were part of the ancient scrit the Interlopers had taught themselves to learn.

“You know…” Zelda wondered aloud, “I don’t suppose you could relay a message for me to my chamberlain?”

“Oh?” Midna cocked an eyebrow.

“Inform him that due to an unexpected guest arriving, the negotiations will have to wait until after breakfast. We sincerely apologize, however, the business of the Queen when it comes to her most steadfast of allies has taken precedent! They are welcome to join us for a meal, as it is always good to enjoy the finest wares the kitchen staff has to offer.”

Midna smirked. “I think I can do that.”

“I won’t be long,” she said as she reached up and kissed the taller woman on the cheek, “and Midna?”

“Hmm?” the Twili answered as she was about to leap into the shadows.

“Do try and not frighten the poor man? He is still getting used to the Twili in Hyrule.”

Midna’s grin widened. “I make no promises, but for you, Sunshine, I’ll make an exception.”

“Thank you,” Zelda said as Midna vanished.

Perhaps it wasn’t going to be a such a wretched morning after all.


End file.
